


Everlasting

by Tsuruon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruon/pseuds/Tsuruon
Summary: 夜店台柱與他的Alpha的休假日。Shownu/元虎ABO設定，車。





	Everlasting

孫軒宇來接元虎的時候，崔勝澈和姜東昊都看出了這個人心情有多好。  
“他從今天開始可以放三天假，”元虎笑著解釋，”我說好要陪他，所以接下來三天我也不會在這，店裡就麻煩你們兩個。東昊多看著勝澈，讓他不要再因為無意識去黏人結果被客人誤會了；勝澈你也提醒一下東昊，不要太把心裡想的表現在臉上。”

“知道了，三天後見啊元虎哥！”姜東昊應著，一邊把崔勝澈還抱著元虎不放的手給拔開。

\--

“擔心他們的話，也可以隨時回來看看？”

坐上車的時候孫軒宇這麼建議道，元虎笑著搖頭，”他們也可以做得很好，我們就好好休息三天吧，早就說好的，你也很期待不是？”

Alpha默默的點點頭，試圖不要讓自己太無謂的只是因為omega笑著這麼對他說，就開始臉紅。

按照一開始講好的，他們毫無計畫的隨便在路邊外帶了炒年糕、血腸、炸醬麵等等食物當晚餐，孫軒宇原本還頗為猶豫不知是否如此破戒會壞了元虎的身材管理大計，反而被對方一句”那待會多做一點愛消耗熱量就好了”給堵得說不出話來，回到家之後照例除了食物之外還要開幾瓶酒來喝，元虎也總是不太動手的那個，自己吃了幾口之後就懶洋洋的半靠在孫軒宇肩上，專注於張嘴被對方餵食，吃飽了之後則繼續抱著杯子喝酒，或者是說大多時候他看著孫軒宇喝，即使沒做什麼事也就磨磨蹭蹭的到了午夜。

等元虎洗完了很拖沓的澡，走到客廳時頗為驚訝的發現孫軒宇差不多把酒都給喝光了，他才想起他似乎沒看過對方喝醉的樣子。

“你喝多少了？”他乾脆俐落的跨上Alpha的大腿坐好，抱住他的脖子，以幾乎要貼住臉的距離瞇起眼睛問道。

“可能…要醉了？”孫軒宇的眼睛試圖聚焦在他臉上，但這個答案反而讓元虎要笑出來。  
他怎麼就喜歡上了個連喝醉都誠實招認的傢伙。

“那還做嗎？”

“當然了。”孫軒宇忽然一瞬間又眼神清明了起來，率先吻了他。

\--

元虎這時才知道孫軒宇以前在做愛的時候多麼小心翼翼。  
因為喝了酒之後的孫軒宇變得力氣極大，僅只是握著他的手臂，他都覺得明天大概會出現指痕。  
而這個醉鬼即使是結束了讓他幾乎要窒息的長吻之後，仍然緊緊摟著他，不是叫他的名字就是非得維持著某部分的肌膚相觸。勃起之後更是份量驚人的陰莖正抵在他腿間。  
好不容易被准許放三天假，真的這麼高興…？  
然而元虎想起少言寡語的男人在討論要如何度過假日時，露出簡直可以算是歡欣雀躍的表情，說著終於有時間跟自己好好待在一起的時候，他還是承認內心柔軟的那一塊就是被擊中了。  
他沒想到的是原來對方喝醉之後會是這種類型。平常因為工作或者接送他的需要，他極少看到孫軒宇喝酒，今天大概正逢放假又可以兩個人在家裡而不是在店裡待著，於是就有了痛飲的心情……  
以及現在這個樣子。

“你還認得我是誰嗎？”雖然並不討厭現在這種狀況，但元虎也並不想要就被當個飛機杯上了，他掙扎出有限的空間抓過手機，調出一張他與勝澈和東昊的合照，舉到孫軒宇面前。”那你說說這兩個人是誰？”

孫軒宇終於空出一隻手，不耐的把手機撥開，”為什麼給我看照片，崔勝澈和姜東昊他們又不在這，元虎你太不專心。”

這下反倒像是自己的錯，元虎哭笑不得。

另一方面孫軒宇已經理所當然的開始脫他的衣服，他試著推了他幾下但完全推不動，忍不住出聲想暫時阻斷對方的急色之勢：”喂，我今天還不在發情期呢，你待會該不會想直接進來吧？”

元虎怎麼也沒料到孫軒宇聽自己這麼說著以後，在停滯了一下之後會是那種反應。

 

男人就著他還坐在大腿上的姿勢忽然起身，他還來不及過度驚訝或適應自己半懸空的姿勢，就被對方推開房門放到房間的床上，接著被翻了個身。或許因為喝了酒而體溫更顯升高的手按在他腰際像要防止他亂動，另一手則幾乎是毫不猶豫地分開了他的臀瓣。

被舔舐的那一瞬間元虎少見的腦中一片空白，孫軒宇在性事這方面向來極其保守，也通常是元虎有什麼突發奇想的玩法他配合著做，主動什麼的從來不用想，更別說是現下這樣如此積極。

然而本就是敏感的地方，即使亂無章法的舔弄也很快就讓Omega雙膝打顫，令元虎更沒有預料到的是，舌尖會就那樣入侵了進去。  
他似乎哀叫出聲，但他不能確定，即使不在發情期，Alpha的體液也會對Omega有所影響，更別提是直接刺激黏膜。原先還能勉力用手肘與膝蓋支撐著自己跪趴姿勢的Omega，在被Alpha的舌頭又一次深深戳刺進後方入口的時候，終於自暴自棄的把頭埋進手臂裡，然而如此只是讓他的下半身更加展露在Alpha面前，於是滲著前液的勃起也理所當然的被握進手中，用指腹挑弄著已經濕潤不已的前端。

然而就在元虎以為自己竟然只被舌頭跟手指就弄得高潮的時候，Alpha忽然停了下來。他有些不滿地回頭，看到孫軒宇取來一管潤滑劑，像是還試圖在掌心裡握的暖一些，發覺他的眼神之後安慰似的舔了舔他大腿根部的紋身，但這也沒能讓元虎更願意等待久一點。  
他起身的動作因為方才的跪趴而並不那麼利索，但這也不妨礙他像之前無數次那樣熟練地爬到男人膝上。

“隨便弄弄就行了，反正待會怎樣都會熱起來的。”

\--

“為什麼哭？會痛？”  
孫軒宇撩開omega汗濕了的前髮，在他額頭上落下一吻。  
“又不是沒痛過，我沒那麼嬌弱…嗚、啊……”元虎原本還想回敬的句子，又被孫軒宇與溫柔的語氣不同，下身一記狠狠的頂撞給扭曲了聲音。Omega咬住嘴唇不想讓自己太容易叫出來，然而仍忍不住仰起頭，剛好就被Alpha覷準了他露出的白皙喉管，稍微用力的咬了一口。

申元虎呻吟一聲，原本就艱難的維持著的自我意識又似乎更消散了一些，他好一會才意識到那種近乎令人羞恥的聲音是自己發出來的，少見的出現了想要摀住嘴的念頭，然而也沒有辦法，因為大多時候他的手腕都被壓制在床上，半強制的被擺弄成對著Alpha敞開身體的姿勢。從來在性事中對他百依百順言聽計從的孫軒宇，或許直到現在才露出身為Alpha的本性，壓制而略帶攻擊意味，連原本溫和的楓木氣味，現在都像是會灼傷他的皮膚一樣猛烈起來。

這本該是申元虎最討厭的。作為一個Omega他太常被說心高氣傲，也因此根本無法忍受跟想要壓制他的Alpha有著長期關係。  
是孫軒宇的話他卻不覺得討厭。  
更令他極為想要逃避的是，他竟然還有點喜歡。心理可以抗拒，但身體的反應如此明顯，連孫軒宇都察覺到了，半認真的揶揄他。

“元虎下面也哭得好厲害，連我都被弄濕了。”  
“你閉嘴！”  
申元虎惱怒的提高聲音，不太想承認他拿酒醉時忽然口才變好的孫軒宇沒什麼辦法，而他泛紅的眼角和臉頰以及滲著淚水的眼睛，在孫軒宇看來都只讓那樣的威嚇變得有些虛張聲勢，反而讓他心情大好，又低下頭去在對方額上與臉頰上落下幾個吻，“你生氣的時候也很可愛。”

孫軒宇很滿意的看著申元虎首先呆住了，像是一時間拿不定主意該怎麼回應好，只能直直的看著他，而申元虎在後知後覺的要驚慌失措起來之前，忽然被對方從床上拉起。  
換了姿勢的Omega一時只能抱住Alpha的頸項穩住身體，然而坐姿使兩人結合得更深，突來的尖銳快感讓他有些頭昏腦脹的低下頭抵住孫軒宇的額際，很快又被對方擒住嘴唇。  
“今天不會輕易放過你的。”

\--  
孫軒宇的確說到做到。

到這時申元虎才發現自己身體內外所有的敏感處原來被對方如此熟知的掌握著，Alpha甚至都還沒射精過，他已經很丟臉的高潮了兩三次，但孫軒宇並沒有給他太多休息的時間，讓他躺好之後又抓住他的大腿，用力的推送進去。  
Omega被稍微提起的下身幾乎是有些懸空了，他可以很清楚的看到自己是怎麼被插入的，雖然不是第一次見的景象，但總是難以想像竟然能吞進那麼大的東西，不過申元虎也沒太多時間可以盯著不放，因為他很快的又被操得溢出淚水，兩人結合處所發出的水聲，也早已超過了一開始潤滑劑用量所能製造出的聲響。

於是銀蓮花的氣味忽然逸散在空氣中時，申元虎暈暈乎乎的腦袋有些意外又不那麼意外。

……被做到發情了啊。

孫軒宇即使是酒醉也還知道發生了什麼事，於是又親暱而情緒高漲的湊過來吻他。然而已經進入發情期的身體，就不會滿足於Alpha只是填滿他而沒有任何動作。申元虎開始試著自己擺著腰，讓方才已經被充分開拓而變得柔軟的內裡更貪婪的去包裹著Alpha的陰莖，至於被Omega信息素刺激著的孫軒宇也同樣毫不客氣，一邊與申元虎唇舌糾纏著，一邊毫不猶豫地深入了Omega的生殖腔。

縱然痛楚那麼明顯，omga卻同時不可自控的高潮了，即使體內已經被緊密的填滿但依舊有體液隨著抽插的動作溢流出來，沾濕了床單，而發情期的體液對Alpha來說從來就是極為強烈的刺激，結開始兇猛的膨脹起來，撐開了緊窄的處所。

申元虎只能嗚咽的呻吟著，而眼角又溢出了淚水，太強大的痛與快感混合，讓他沉浮在喪失理智及意識的邊緣，連自己嘴裡說出甚麼都無法辨認，只是哭著在伸手想要抱住對方的時候，先被狠狠的摟進了懷裡。


End file.
